Brothers
by Godell
Summary: [Spoilers for Ep. 50] A series of drabbles and oneshots involving the Elric Brothers...all THREE of them. Bonding, first dates, fighting against grief, it's all in here! [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: Say It

Brothers

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Drabble #1: Say It

----------------------------------------

"For crying out _loud, _Envy, do you really want me to say it this badly?"

Envy nodded, a wicked grin spreading across his features. Edward's left eyebrow twitched.

"Alright…but you've gotta promise me one thing." he sighed, glaring down at the t-shirt and red overalls he was forced to wear. Why did it have to be toddler's clothes? Why not his normal red coat?

The green-haired Homunculus nodded again, sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of Ed's bed. Behind his back, his hands were partially clenched into fists. His right foot began to jiggle up and down in nervousness. The shorter blonde watched Envy in amazement. _He's not nervous, is he? _he wondered, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his neck.

It was so strange. Why had Envy asked him to do this, this late at night? The alarm clock that sat on a wooden table read 1: 38 am. A time that Ed was normally asleep at, if he wasn't studying. The androgynous Homunculus' eyes flicked over to the clock, lips curled in a scornful smile. _He must be up far later normally. _the Fullmetal Alchemist thought, feeling an embarrassed flush cross his cheeks.

Finally, Ed decided that he'd gathered his wits long enough. "I'm ready, I think. Envy, you're not going to pass out on me, are you?" he chuckled, watching Envy cock an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah right, Pipsqueak." the dark being scoffed, leaning forward in anticipation.

Finally, Ed took a deep breath, looked Envy straight in the eye and said "Brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is really short, but I didn't really want to make this too long. HOORAY! The first in a series of drabbles and onehots! (cackles wildly) R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes

This oneshot is a "bonding" type of fic involving Envy and Al. (grins) This is going to be so much fun…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Oneshot #2: Pancakes

--------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years, Alphonse had realized that being trapped inside a suit of armor made it VERY difficult to make someone a surprise breakfast.

First, there was the clanging that he made whenever he hit a pan or pot. It would echo throughout the house, and probably wake up both his brothers. It was so strange, saying "both" instead of "his". It hadn't been too long since Envy had informed Ed of who he really was, possibly only a month.

Second, there was the fact that he never knew _when _Envy would wake up. One day it was 3 am, the next it was late afternoon. Al decided the either way, he would keep as quiet as possible.

"Now…what to make? We ran out of bacon, so none of that. No toast. Eggs are scarce…" he muttered, clicking open the fridge. Then, it hit him: PANCAKES! That was the perfect meal. A joint-operation or single-handed breakfast.

Grabbing the pancake mix out of the fridge (an odd habit that Edward and Envy shared, apparently), Al set to work. Eggs, check. Milk, check. Pots n' pans, check. Neko apron, check. Everything was ready.

"Hey, Kiddo." mumbled Envy, who had somehow snuck up behind the suit of armor.

Alphonse jumped at least a foot, whipping around and nearly gauging his eldest brother's eye out with his spike. "E-E-Envy! Where did—?!" he squeaked, looking down at the green-haired Homunculus, who's hair was about as tidy as a wasps' nest. Al couldn't help but giggle at Envy's attire—a neon-green t-shirt that reached his thighs, and green "dragon-foot" slippers. (The kind with soft claws and shiny stiched-on scales).

"I came through the door, of course. What's for breakfast?" Envy asked, stretching. "Pancakes!" Alphonse seemed to be beaming inside his armor. "Really? Haven't had those in awhile. Could I give you a hand?" the Sin queried, searching for an apron. "Sure! Um…do you know how to cook?"

"Oh, sure, I've done it lots of times!"

"Alright, then! Pass me the mix…"

--

Envy grinned wickedly as he molded a mound of dough into a ball. "Oh A-A-Al…" he cooed, tossing his dough-ball up and down playfully. The suit of armor turned, and hurriedly stepped back a few spaces. "Wait, Envy! We don't know what'll happen if we throw that!" Al cried, waving his arms frantically. Envy sniggered, preparing to throw. "Let's find out, little brother." he whispered, remembering that Ed was still asleep. At that point, something stirred in the little soul that was the youngest Elric—what could only be described as mischief. After all, in the past few years he and his brother had no time for merriment and pranks.

"You're on, Envy."

--

_**KA-BOOM.**_

Edward jumped to his feet, scrambling to get his pocket watch. "What the heck's happened THIS time?!" he swore, struggling to unhook the chain that attached to his belt. His hair was in complete disarray, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Practically leaping down the stairs that led to the kitchen, the Fullmetal Alchemist charged into the scene of the disturbance, breathing heavily. "What the -------- was **that**?!!" he wheezed.

Envy and Alphonse stood in the middle of the kitchen, covered in pancake batter and flour. Their hair (or what Alphonse had as a suit of armor) stuck straight up into the air like a rockstar's. "We…were cooking breakfast?" Envy chuckled nervously, sticking a batter-covered finger in his mouth. "What did you add into it?" Edward asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Flour, eggs…the usual." Al replied. The smallest of the three Elrics knew he's left something out. "Anything _else_?" he queried, leaning forward.

Finally, Envy grinned and yelled "RED STONES, OF COURSE!"

Edward slid to the floor, exhaustion on his childish features. "I knew it…"

So, the Elric brothers decided that they'd be better off having breakfast at the Rockbell's that morning. Then would come the 24-hour clean up job.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(grins) I love how this turned out. This reminds me a little of when my cousin and I were a bit younger… Anyway, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Ladies' Man

Hehehe, I can somehow actually see this happening, somehow. Poor Ed and Al, they don't have enough free time to get the girls…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Drabble #3: Ladies' Man

--------------------------------------

"You're, like, _such _a gentleman, Mr. Envy!" the two teenaged girls chorused, their eyes filled with sparkling admiration. Envy suavely brushed a strand of hair away from his pale face. "Now really, ladies. In the face of such beauties as yourselves, how can I not be a gentleman?" he asked, cupping the blonde girl's face in his hands. The girl giggled and blushed. _He's so manly! _she mentally swooned.

Her redheaded friend pouted. "What about _meee, _Mr. Envy?" she whined, looking up at the Homunculus timidly. Turning from the blonde, Envy smiled warmly, and sauntered over to the other girl. You could practically see the "dream guy" waves emanating from him.

Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse glared at their brother from their position on a bench. "Lady killer." they grumbled, watching five more girls jog over to the growing mob of young women.

Envy glanced in the direction of the other two Elrics, and waved cheerily. "Which one do you think is my type, Pipsqueak? The blonde, brunette or punk? Or should I just take all 15?"

-------------------------------------------------

Pure fun, right here. (cackles wildly)


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Parfait

I'm back at last!! YAAAAAY! Here's a new oneshot to celebrate!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Oneshot #4: Chocolate Parfait

--------------------------------

Even though Envy seemed to hate humans, there were three things that he actually enjoyed that came from them. These were, in order for least to greatest:

4. War

3. Family

2. Homunculi

and, last but not least:

Chocolate Parfait

Now, Envy had always had a liking for chocolate parfait. It was one of the only things he liked to eat, besides triple-decker-every-topping-imaginable ice cream. Somehow, he always managed to get his younger brothers to make some for him, and if he was in a good mood he would rattle off any leads for the Philosopher's Stone. After all, he _was _still under Dante's rule, whether he liked it or not.

On one particular day, it was snowing heavily outside. The three Elric Brothers had nothing to do. There were no current leads for the Stone, and one of the Golden Rules of the Elric Household was "never spar indoors". So, the three boys (in the lightest sense of the word) were absolutely bored out of their skulls.

Finally, as was expected, Envy muttered "Hey, some chocolate parfait would be great." Ed and Al groaned, and meandered over to the kitchen. As the elder boy prepared the ingredients, the armor-encased soul hunted around for Envy's Palm Tree Cup, which Envy always—**always**—ate his chocolate parfait in. There were no exceptions. The last time Al had handed the eldest Elric his dessert in a different cup than the Palm Tree Cup, the roof had nearly blown off. Obviously, that was hardly a moment to repeat.

As Ed placed the bag of pistachios onto the kitchen counter with a _thunk_, he had an idea. A practical joke idea, one of Fullmetal proportions. (And I don't mean his height…)

"Hey, Al. Come over here for a second." he snickered, rubbing his hands gleefully. Obediently, Alphonse clanked over to where his brother stood. "Yes, Brother?" the soul asked, looking down at the Fullmetal Alchemist in what could be called curiosity. "I have an idea…" Ed grinned widely, pointing to a small cabinet. If Al had his human body back, it would have been shaking with mirth. "Brother, you're a genius…!"

--

Five minutes later, Ed and Al dutifully trooped back to the living room, where Envy lay sprawled on the leather couch. His hair reached down to the wood floor, where his toeless boot-socks had been lazily discarded. One cat-like eye opened slightly. "Thankoo." he slurred, propping himself up on his elbow. Ed laughed. "We weren't gone that long, and already you're tired? You should have been named Sloth!" he teased, sluggishly making the 1-foot trek to his favorite weather-worn sofa. Cheerfully, Al handed Envy his Cup of parfait. "Enjoy, Envy!" he chirped, and moseyed over to his kitty-adorned beanbag chair. "Thanks, kiddo." Envy grinned, and dug into his dessert with gusto.

As soon as the spoon deposited it's contents into his mouth, the Homunculus' pupils became tiny dots. Slowly, he swallowed. He turned his head to face Edward, and whispered greenly "I feel ill." The blonde Alchemist looked concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, quickly heading over to his older brother's side. "Either the lemons were a bit too old, or you used the really bitter chocolate…" Envy whispered, cheeks bulging with nausea. Suddenly, his face became beet red, and he began to fan his mouth with his hands. "IT'S HO'!" he yelled, jumping up and down in shock. "'Ho'? What do you—" Al asked, and then had to quickly turn away, covering his mouth with his hands.

The green-haired Homunculus whipped around to face the two brothers. "Yoo put ho' peppah in mah parfai'!" he screamed, scrabbling at his tongue. The Elric brothers chuckled nervously, and edged towards the stairs that lead upstairs. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Envy roared, having more-or-less recovered from the hot pepper. Without further delay, Ed and Al careened up the steps, with Envy hot on their heels.

It would be a long time before Envy asked Ed and Al to make him chocolate parfait.

---------------------------------------

How is it? R&R please! I know it's been ages since I updated, but I had plenty of things to take care of!


	5. Chapter 5: From His Shoulders

(grins) I love this one. It's kind-of angsty, but still very fluffy. I got this idea from thinking about the games me and my brother used to play. n.n Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Drabble #5: From His Shoulders

---------------------------

In all honesty, Ed thought it was rather odd to be playing games with his brother.

Not just the usual tag and sparring matches, but childish games, some that Ed had never heard of. But there was one fun thing that he had never, ever expected to do. It made him laugh just to think about it.

He rode on Envy's shoulders.

One sunny day, Envy had simply picked him up and hoisted the blonde onto his shoulders. At first, Ed was surprised, and a little scared, but soon began to be at ease with his Homunculus brother. From this viewpoint, he could see from what he guessed was miles around. With a smirk, he took into calculation that he was taller than Envy like this. But then, his heart would sink—for who else did he play this game with than with Hohenheim?

Nevertheless, when Ed and Envy jogged towards their house, both of them caterwauling and yelling war whoops at the top of their lungs, the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't help but smile.

After all, with Envy (whether the Homunculus liked it or not) he was 10 feet tall.

---------------------------------

Was it good? Please R&R—this was the cutest drabble I've done yet! (Besides the first drabble, anyway)


	6. Chapter 6: My Favorite Things

And here's another oneshot! I have the feeling this one's going to be pretty long…and yes, there IS a slight EdWin moment in here, just for fun. I don't exactly think of Ed and Winry as a couple, but I like the fact that Ed gets so dark flustered about that topic, so it was added.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or _The Sound of Music_, or _The Lone Ranger_. I'm simply borrowing them for the sake of fun.

Oneshot #6: Favorite Things

-------------------------

**BOOM. **

The thunder shook the house, making the solid oak doors shuddered in their hinges. In the kitchen, plates rattled constantly, making enough noise to awaken the dead. Nothing stirred, save for the china and doors. It seemed as though the entire house waited with bated breath for the plunge.

**BOOM.**

Envy's breath quickened, the hairs on the back of his neck rising at each strike on thunder. He had always hated storms like this. They reminded him too much of the day he was "born". Clenching his fists, the Homunculus curled himself up into a tight ball, yanking the blankets over him. He felt like a child, scared of a foolish noise. Oh, how he wanted to hit himself for his stupidity. Shivering, he changed himself back into his true form. Blond locks replaced emerald green in an instant. His now-brown eyes opened slightly, then closed again at the shaking of his bed.

Envy bit his lip until it bled. What were his two brothers doing now? Were they sleeping soundly, or in the same position as he was? A smirk widened across his face. No, they were too stubborn to be scared of—

**BOOM. **

The sound (and sudden weight) of a suit of armor and a 16-year-olf boy falling on top of the poor Sin made him nearly scream like a banshee. "WHATAREYOUDOINGGETOFFGETOFF!!!" Envy babbled, flailing his arms at the unexpected weight. The muffled sounds of the word "Sorry" wound their way to the Homunculus' ears. "You've got a lot of nerve, just jumping me like that…" he grumbled, shoving the blankets off of him. He stopped.

Sitting in front of him were Ed and Al, staring down at their feet in shame. A embarrassed flush found it's way to Ed's cheeks. "We were scared of the storm." he muttered, fiddling with his bangs. Envy blinked in surprise. "You were?" he asked, amazement evident in his voice. Al nodded, staring up at the Sin. "It's like when we tried to bring Mom back." he whispered, looking as though he expected the creature they'd created to pop up any moment. "Oh." There wasn't much else for Envy to say.

The silence stretched uncomfortably. Finally, Ed shrugged and said "Well, I guess we could just sing that song Mom taught us when we were little…" The Homunculus cocked his head. "A song?" he queried, barely realizing he was still in his true form. Al instantly perked up. "Yeah! It was a song about our favorite things! Or, it was hers at least." he chirped excitedly. "Really? Let's hear it, then." Envy grinned, folding his arms. Ed grinned as well. "You have to sing too. And we each have to say what our favorite things are. Nothing guarded." he ordered, hands akimbo. Envy sighed. "Fine. Start up." he commanded. Al and Ed happily obliged, successfully ignoring the sounds of thunder above them:

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

Envy grinned. "Makes sense, right Al?" he laughed, watching Alphonse begin to giggle in an embarrassed way. "Just let us sing!" Ed snapped, and continued:

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens _

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings _

_These are a few of my favorite things  _

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels _

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

"Schnitzel?" Envy asked, scratching his head. "It's a piece of meat, veal usually, which is beaten and fried, and served flat and breaded." Ed explained, clearing his throat impatiently. "Hmm? Oh, right, right. Carry on." the Homunculus waved his hand lazily. The Elric brothers continued doggedly:

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings _

_These are a few of my favorite things  _

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes _

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

Mentally, Envy thought _Not Winry, surely? _as Ed turned slightly pink at the line "Girls in white dresses". A smirk slithered across his face. _Yup. Ace in the hole. _

_Silver white winters that melt into springs _

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites _

_When the bee stings _

_When I'm feeling sad… _

_I simply remember my favorite things _

_And then I don't feel so bad!  _

Taking a deep breath, Ed asked slyly "So, Envy, what are _your _favorite things?" Envy shrugged. "Well, there's cursing Hohenheim, for one…"

"A fun pastime, to be sure…" Ed snickered.

"…Being envious, of course…"

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Oh, hush. Sparring with you two…"

"I thought it was 'Brotherly Beating'?" Al interjected with a chuckle.

"Call it what you want. What else…oh! Calling Lust an old lady, causing general mayhem, being feared…"

Silence from the two boys.

"Being nasty to humans in general, eating chocolate parfait, brotherly bonding, listening to _The Lone Ranger _for an hour or so on the radio…"

"If I remember correctly, Kemosabe, the record was 6 hours and 5 minutes straight." Ed interrupted.

Envy smirked and folded his hands behind his head. "All right. I'm done. Now it's your turn." He pointed to Ed. "En-_vee, _you know what I like already!" the alchemist whined. "Come on, spill your guts, Pipsqueak. What did you say? 'Nothing guarded', right? Well, I said my piece, you say yours!" the Homunculus retorted, glaring at his younger brother. "Don't call me—oh, fine. I like hot showers, sparring with you, my family (including you, Envy), alchemy, and—er, that's it." Ed squeaked. As one, Al and Envy leaned closer to the blonde alchemist. "You skipped one." they said together, a teasing note in their voices.

"N-No I didn't. You misunderstood!" the Fullmetal Alchemist yelled, flustered. "Oh, really?" Al laughed, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Could it be that our dear Fullmetal isn't _just _questing after the Stone?" Envy snickered, pointing dramatically at the blushing blonde. As Ed began to protest, the Homunculus began to warble his own version of "My Favorite Things":

_Winry in white dresses with blue satin sashes _

_Kisses that stay on my nose and eyelashes…_

_Silver white tears that melt into spring flings…_

_These are some of Ed's favorite things!_

_When the wrench hits_

_When the angst stings_

_When he's feeling sad…_

_Ed simply remembers his favorite things_

_And then he—_

"SHUT UP!" Ed roared, leaping towards Envy with murder in his eyes. The Sin gasped in mock-astonishment. "But, Ed darling," he protested, changing his voice to that of Winry's, "I haven't finished my song yet!"

It was unclear which was louder that night: the thunder, or the sounds of either rage of glee that emanated from the Elric home…

----------------------------

O.O This is the longest oneshot in here…holy cow! R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

This idea's been in my head for weeks. It's even funnier now that I've written it down! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. However, I do own the shop that the Elrics are in.

Drabble #7: Shopping

----------------------------

"…But just _look _at 'er, guys! The perfect form, the best weight for battle, easy to carry…EEEE! I've gotta buy her! She's AMAZING!"

"Er, Envy…?"

"Oh! But look at _her! _A classic, without a doubt! Man, there are so many great ones here, I just can't pick! This store has simply GOT to be the best in the country! See, look, she's even got a pair of leather gloves to go with her! Isn't that great? If she gets wound too tightly around you on accident, you won't feel a thing!"

"Envy, this is embarrassing. Let's go…"

"No, no, wait! I still have to look—OHMIGOSH! EEEE! Lookit this one! She's been recently oiled, I can tell. Ooh, and a nice grip, too! And check out her jewelry! Even if she's useless, you can see those beauties off for a good million cens! That's it, I'm buying this one! Oh, mister salesman! I'd like to buy this too, please! Yeah, yeah, put in on the Fullmetal Alchemist bank account!"

Ed and Al exchanged embarrassed looks as their older brother "ohhed" and "ahhed" over the merchandise. Both boys were reminded sharply of a certain blonde mechanic at the sounds of Envy's squees. "Whose idea was it again to bring him to 'The Torture Rack' again?" Ed asked as Envy dragged a mace, leather whip, and a medium-sized sword encrusted with emeralds and amethysts to the shady-looking cashier. The suit of armor sighed. "Let's make sure to never take Envy shopping in Central again." he whispered.

"Agreed."

----------------------------

Was it as funny as I thought it was? Were you a little unnerved at Envy's gushing? R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Idle Chat

Just to inform you: this chapter might be slightly dull, but I tried to make is as realistic a conversation as possible—including moments of silence. Also, there is a very, very slight Envy x Winry moment in this oneshot. (Is a huge fan of that couple) Mwahahaha…

Disclaimer: I only own the magazine _Automail Monthly. _Not FMA.

Oneshot #8: Idle Chat

------------------

"Winry, why do you like automail so much?" Envy asked as Winry flipped through an issue of _Automail Monthly_. "I don't know. I guess because I've lived with it around me my whole life. It's a part of my being." she answered, absorbed in her reading. Envy grinned. "I see."

Ed and Al were off searching for the Philosopher's Stone again, as per usual. Envy had simply came by to check on the house—and a certain mechanic. He yawned, stretching like a cat on the floor of the Rockbell home. Winry squeed at the latest automail hand design, while the grandfather clock struck 5 in the evening. The Homunculus casually changed his hair color to bubblegum pink as boredom practically emanated from him in waves.

"Do you worry about them?"

The question startled Envy. He knew that she meant Ed and Al, obviously, but he didn't know how to respond. "I worry about them a little. They can take care of themselves." he replied as casually as possible. A giggle was heard from Winry. "That's what I thought. You act tough, but I think you're a regular softie around those two." she said with a smile. The Homunculus nearly choked on his tongue. "Me, a softie?! In the past, I'm surprised those two even _slept _properly after they met me!" he bellowed, rolling on the floor in peals of mirth.

The mechanic sighed in mild impatience. "En-_vee, _I'm serious. Nowadays I barely see you guys apart. I thought you had a master, or something?" she asked, cupping her chin in her left hand. Immediately, Envy stopped laughing. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching with satisfaction as Winry shuddered slightly.

"She met an unfortunate fate by an automail blade. Wrath and Gluttony are currently hiding out somewhere unknown." the green-haired Sin replied coldly, rolling onto his side to face Winry. "Oh." the girl whispered, glancing back at her work.

Silence slithered it's way into the room, save for pages of _Automail Monthly _being flipped. Envy decided to change his skin tone, for the heck of it. Bubblegum pink hair met lime-green skin seconds later. Since boredom still reigned supreme, the Homunculus decided on changing into something wild and crazy. Winry looked up at her companion, and turned a bit green herself. "Envy, you're making me feel nauseous. Stop turning into a dung beetle for a moment, please." she ordered, cheeks bulging from invisible bile. "Sorry." Envy snickered, and changed back to normal, save for his hair.

With a sigh, Winry dropped her magazine and slid down to the floor beside the Homunculus. "You know, sometimes I'm amazed at how human you are." she smiled, glancing over at Envy. "Really? That's surprising." the oldest of the Elric brothers replied sarcastically. "Say what you want, I think that you still have a bit of your old self inside you. A good man." the mechanic said in a serious tone.

With a snigger, Envy gave Winry a swift peck on the cheek and bolted out the door, yelling "Would a good man do _that_?!"

Winry's face turned tomato-red as she chased after the Sin with her wrench. "YOU LITTLE—I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she ranted, scrambling to her feet and pelting after her companion.

--

"What did you do to her, Envy?" Al asked timidly as Envy limped out to greet his younger brothers a few days later.

"The doctor said it'll be a few days until I can move this arm and leg properly again." the Homunculus sighed, pointing to his bandage-swathed arm and leg. "Couldn't you just heal yourself?" Ed queried, confused. "I was hit enough times with that wrench of hers for even the red stones to not cure me completely…" Envy muttered. "You didn't answer my question, Envy." Alphonse said, his voice tinged with suspicion.

"She just can't take a joke, I swear! It was only a peck—oops." The green-haired Sin gulped as Ed and Al descended upon him, eyes blazing. "If you think **Winry **was mad…" they warned, fists raised.

Later, Envy would marvel at how miraculous it was that he wasn't already 6 feet under…

----------------------

XD YAAAAY FOR ENVY X WINRY!!! (clears throat) Is it good, dull, or what? Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Alchemy

I've been meaning to this drabble for a long time. I accidentally deleted the original of this one, so here is my next attempt! Enjoy!

Drabble #9: Alchemy

---------------------------------------

"Okay. Now, place your hands on the circle…" Ed instructed his older brother. Nodding, Envy slapped his hands onto the freshly-drawn transmutation circle, brows furrowed in concentration. The small woodland clearing around them seemed to have slowed to a standstill. Not a hint of birdsong wafted through the air.

Suddenly, a blood-red light emanated from the circle, surrounding the two brothers in it's glow. The sand at the center of the circle began to shimmer and swirl upward, contorting into different shapes. "It's working, Envy!" Ed laughed as Envy simply gaped at the spectacle.

**KA-BOOM.**

Without any warning whatsoever, the circle—and the area around it—exploded suddenly. Envy and Ed were blown backward out of the forest, screaming all the way. Landing gracefully to his feet, the Homunculus asked "Does that always happen the first time?" Spitting out sand and gravel, the blonde wheezed "Not hardly…" and staggered to his feet. Shaking his soot-covered hair, Envy ran back to the clearing, eyes wide with expectation. He was rewarded handsomely for his effort.

There, in the center of the once-clearing, sat an Ed doll.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, Envy's first attempt at alchemy… n.n Is it good? Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: The Greatest Gift

I've been meaning to write this one for quite awhile, too. I just had this idea one day, and I couldn't get it out of my brain! Here it is, in all it's glory!

Oneshot #10: The Greatest Gift

---------------------------------------

"Envy, where are we going?" Ed asked, tugging uncomfortably at the blindfold that covered his eyes.

"Relax, we're almost there. Don't move that blindfold, okay?" Envy ordered, pelting towards the Rockbell home with his younger brother on his shoulders. "Fine. It'd better be good." the blonde muttered, folding his arms. "Don't worry about it, really." the Homunculus grinned, bending to let Ed scramble down to the ground. "What's the surprise?" Ed asked, curious. In a flash, Envy whipped the blindfold off the alchemists face, and stepped to the side. "What the—?!" the Fullmetal Alchemist gasped.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDWARD!" _shouted Winry, Pinako, Izumi, Sig, and the Military Dogs. Most of Ed's friends were assembled there, including the Youswell townsfolk. Balloons and confetti flew everywhere, and presents of all shapes and sizes were placed all around the yard. A colossal cake with 17 candles was placed in the center of a long table, at which everyone was seated.

Envy grinned. "What do you think? It took Al and I ages to get everything just right!" he exclaimed, gesturing empathetically to the scene around him. Ed gaped at the festivities in awe. "I…I…uh…I…" he stammered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Mustang smirked. "Well, Fullmetal, are you just going to stand there like a fish, or are you going to say something?" he asked. The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was twelve, remember?" he snapped, shaking his head to clear it. With a sigh, Ed grinned and said calmly "Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me." Then, a thought occurred to him. "Where's Al?" he queried, looking around with worry. "He'll be along. He had to get your present from the both of us." Envy assured him, and turned to the assembled party-throwers. "In the meantime, what do you say we open a few of your presents?" he asked with an eager grin.

Ed sighed. "Sure, why not?" he laughed, and ambled over to the nearest clump of gifts.

--

After opening at least 15 presents, Ed gloated over his already-massive horde of gifts—a oil can from Winry and Pinako, meat pies from Sig and Izumi (and a Birthday Pat On the Head), a large pile of Alchemy books from the Military Dogs (and a book titled _100 Relatives Worse Than Yours Are _from Mustang), and gardening tools from the Tringham brothers. "And there's still more!" Winry laughed as the short alchemist laughed madly over his treasure. Envy shook his head. "He's worse than me!" he chuckled.

Suddenly, Envy smiled and walked casually over to Ed. "Al's back." he informed him. Ed stared at the Homunculus, whose legs were shaking slightly. "You're trembling." he stated, curious. Shrugging, the green-haired Elric brother smirked. "I just can't wait to see your gift." he replied. "And how do you know he's back? I can't see him coming up the hill." the Fullmetal Alchemist pressed, sensing something strange was afoot. "I'm a Homunculus. There's plenty of things I can sense, that you can't." came the cool answer. Sighing, Ed grumbled "Alright, alright. I'll wait."

Surprisingly, footsteps were soon heard from inside the Rockbell house. Winry and Pinako looked questioningly at Envy, who signally for them not to worry. The party fell silent. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Every so often, one would hear Al yelling "Whoa! Where did that stool come from?!" with a crash. Light chuckles wafted across the yard. Ed laughed "You guys didn't leave the lights on, did you?"

The steps grew louder, easier to hear. Everyone smiled sadly at the familiar _clank, clank clank _of empty armor. It had been 6 years since the Elrics began their journey, and still they hadn't found a cure. With a sudden bang, the door flew open, revealing Alphonse, who didn't hold any type of box in his hands.

"Brother, Envy and I have worked together, and decided on giving you the greatest present of all." Al said, happiness in his voice. Envy jogged up the porch steps, and stood beside the armored soul. "We decided that it would be really great if everyone was here to see. Hope you guys don't mind." he chuckled nervously. Curious muttering fell over the crowd. "Brother, this is our gift to you!" Al cried, as Envy wrenched open the armor. Cries of shock were heard from the crowd.

Standing in place of the armor, was Alphonse Elric, fully human once more.

His hair had become long, Ed noticed, his eyes wide with amazement. It had been neatly tied in a ponytail, and trailed along his spine. His clothes were akin to his own attire—the same red coat with the Flamel symbol, but with a forest-green jacket under it, and long black pants with black leather shoes. Al's eyes sparkled with glee as he stood there, arms outstretched, embracing the whole world for the first time in a long time.

The scream fought it's way to his throat, tearing and ripping at him from his heart to his mouth. He didn't care _who _watched him now—Al, his little brother, was back.

"**ALPHOOOOOOONSE!!!!!**" Ed screamed, hurtling towards his two brothers, legs pistoning wildly. Winry gasped as the sounds of automail snapping were heard, the amber-eyed young man's left leg giving way. Leaping up onto the porch, Ed embraced his brother tightly.

"You're back, you're back, you're back…" he whispered, feeling his throat constrict. Teardrops fell into his hair as Al hugged him back, whispering "Thanks to Envy. I'm so glad to see you again, Brother. _Really _see you, from my own eyes…" As one, the two brothers cried salty tears of joy and sadness, for they had at last recovered what they had lost.

---------------------------------------------

How's _that _for a tear-jerker?! (is actually sniffling a little as she writes this) But this collection is hardly over! R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11: Worthwhile

This is a drabble from Envy's POV. I wanted to write a darker fic than what I usually do, so here is the result! Enjoy!

Drabble #11: Worthwhile

------------------------

I looked down at the two teenaged boys sleeping together beside me, wondering at the simple brilliance of their slumber.

The two of them were snuggled up close to each other, laughing quietly in their sleep. Their hair had become entangled, and for a while I was afraid that they would yank each other's hair out by the roots if they moved. Then I began to realize how hilarious that would be. After all, I love a good prank. Just so long as it's not on me.

A frown crossed my face. Had it been worth it? Giving up one half of the Stones that were inside me to bring those two together once more? I had given up half of my life, for their sake. How un-vengeful was that?! I snorted at myself, disgusted. How could I have gone this far from wanting revenge to wanting the very people I was **destined **to hate to be happy?

Had the whole transmutation been worth it?

I fingered the blood-red stone in the center of my ring. Of course it was.

------------------------------------

Was it dark enough, or just right for mushy angst? R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: Afternoon

This oneshot takes place the day after "The Greatest Gift" and "Worthwhile". And by the by, the song I picked for this oneshot (_Bringing On Back the Good Times _by Love Affair) is not meant to be romantic. This is a BROTHERLY LOVE FIC, not any romance between them. Thank you. Now, onward we go!

Oneshot #12: Afternoon

-----------------------------

Ed, Al and Envy entered Central City, jingling the money in their pockets. Today, the three of them were going to celebrate the "rebirth" of Alphonse by spending the entire afternoon doing whatever Al wanted, or whatever came to mind. Life was looking up for everyone on that day. The birds were singing even louder than usual, and people seemed to be smiling much more as well. Even the statues that were located near the prisons seemed less tense.

_Since you went away I've been losing my sleep at night _

_Never thought there'd come a day _

_when you'd be back to make everything right,_

"Brother, Envy, look! They're selling birdseed!" Al pointed excitedly at an elderly woman and man holding out small sacks brimming with seeds. "Can we buy some?" he asked eagerly. Ed grinned and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he laughed, and handed the two seed-sellers 10 cens for three bags. As the two brothers waited patiently for a flock of doves to land near them, the old man asked Envy "Your two brothers seem to smile a lot. Has something good happened to you three?" Envy's lips formed a bittersweet smile. "Al came back."

_but how wrong could I be _

_'Cos now you're here with me_

_-Chorus-_

_Bringing on back the good times, _

_taking away the pain. _

After feeding the birds, the three brothers decided to check out the plaza near the military headquarters. There were restoraunts, clothing shops, pawn shops, bookstores, night clubs (which weren't open yet) and taverns lined up as far as the eye could see. Everywhere people were hustling about, buying, laughing, and generally having fun. The trio had no idea where to begin.

Ed glanced around at the many shops, scratching his head. "Hey, Al," he suddenly said, "do you remember when we first came to Central, and we really wanted to look at that costume shop?" The youngest Elric nodded happily. Grinning, the "Fullmetal Alchemist" pointed to a neon-purple shop to their left. "Well, here's our next destination!" Laughing, Alphonse took Envy by the hand and dragged him after their hyperactive brother. This would be the first time that Ed and Al's first days in Central would not bring tears to their eyes.

_You're bringing on back the good times _

_and I'm living on air, _

_So glad that you're there,_

"How do I look?" Envy asked in a drawling tone as he stepped out of his changing room. He was decked out in a pair of stirrup pants, a checkered cowboy shirt, a green neckerchief, a pair of moccasins, and (naturally) a leather cowboy hat. "We never should have introduced you to _The Lone Ranger_…" Ed groaned, showing off his newly-found vampire attire, complete with fangs. "It could have been worse, Brother! He could have made us browse 'The Torture Rack' with him again!" came Al's muffled reply. "Why don't you come out of there and let us see your costume?" the blonde asked, turning towards the orange curtain.

"I'll be out in a second…there!" the boy chirped, shoving the curtain aside and stepping out of his changing room. He was wearing a cat suit—literally. It was flame-orange, with a fluffy tail and ears, as well as paw-like gloves and boots, and a tinkling blue bell collar. "Meow!" Al mewed with a chuckle. Envy and Ed gaped at him. The eldest Elric simply couldn't hold his composure. "GAAAAH! Al, you're too cute to be 16 in that outfit! This is a 'Kodak moment' for sure! I need a camera!" he cried, glomping Al with all his might. Ed sighed. "Homunculi…"

_sweeping away the sad times, _

_making me laugh again_

Ed, Envy and Al licked their ice cream cones cheerfully as they meandered across the streets of Central, saying hello to all who passed them by. Al didn't notice a sudden dip in the cobblestones, and tumbled down the small hill, still holding his frozen treat. Slowly, he staggered to his feet, banana-chocolate-chip ice cream smeared all over his face and clothes. Laughing, the older brothers jogged down to help their little brother up—and wound up slipping on the melted ice cream on the ground, landing face first in their strawberry-chocolate ice cream cones.

_Oh, you've started me living_

_Now that I'm loving again _

_I've never been loved by anybody _

_that's quite like you, _

"Hey, Envy, what do you say we see if there's a moving picture playing around here?" Ed asked, washing the ice cream off of his face. "Sure. I overheard the Colonel talking about one where this girl befriends a dragon, and saves the world. It's supposed to be really good." Envy replied, leaning against the marble wall. Al smiled. "You know, the next show starts in 5 minutes. We'll have to run!" he laughed, grabbing Ed and Envy's hands. Within seconds, the trio pelted out of the restroom, checking their watches frantically.

_So when you're telling me _

_of all the things you want me to do_

Unfortunately, the Elric Trio were too late to see the show. Undeterred, Al voiced his next idea. "Maybe we could check and see if there's a carnival or something?" he asked. Envy shook his head. "I checked the newspaper before we came. The nearest carnival is in Dublith." he sighed. Ed then pointed to Central Headquarters, a devilish smile on his face. "What say we go visit the Colonel?" he queried slyly. Envy smirked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind us paying him a visit…"

_now you've made me see _

_what you mean to me _

_-Chorus-_

_Bringing on back the good times, _

_taking away the pain. _

_You're bringing on back the good times_

"Aaaah…isn't today a beautiful day, Mustang?" Ed asked, stretching languidly on the leather couch of the Colonel's office. "I'll say! Just look at the sunny sky—not a cloud in sight—and all those beautiful girls out there with their men, and some of them on their own…makes you just want to stop time, doesn't it?" Envy agreed, pointedly looking at Mustang, who was growling behind a mountain of paperwork. "If _only _the Colonel wasn't so busy. Maybe he and Riza…" Al added, letting the thought hang.

Ed smirked, folding his hands behind his head. "No way! Mustang's a hard-working individual! Work first, then play, right Roy?" he mock-complimented the simmering man. Envy chuckled, sauntering up to the Colonel's desk and leaning against the large stack of papers. "Is he even behind here?" he asked, pushing lightly against the mass of documents. Suddenly, the entire pile gave way, showering Mustang in unfinished papers.

Laughing hysterically (save Al, who found the idea mean), the trio scampered out of the office, savoring the sweet sound of Mustang screaming "FULLMETAL!!" at the top of his lungs.

_and I'm living on air, _

_So glad that you're there,_

Hopping aboard the train back to Risenbool, the Elric Trio sat contented in front of a large apple pie. "Al gets the first piece!" Ed grinned, cutting an ample slice for his younger brother. "All right. Now, who gets the second one?" Al asked, watching Envy clang his silverware together loudly. "I do, of course. After all, I _am _the cutest thing you'll ever see!" the homunculus smirked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes absentmindedly. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that when we ask Winry!" the blonde alchemist whooped, pointing his finger dramatically. As the Pie Battle began, Al couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was adopted.

_sweeping away the sad times, _

_making me laugh again _

_Yes, you're bringing on back the good times_

_And you've started me living_

_Now that I'm loving again_

The sun sank low in the mountains as the three brothers slept together, side by side on their seats. To the other passengers it was difficult to tell whose snore was loudest, or whose smile was widest. But to the hostesses who passed by every so often, it seemed as though the three young men were shedding away all their past problems as they slumbered.

-------------------------------------------

(sighs) I had a total writer's block with this fic, hence why it's two days late. (bows profusely) Sorry all! Anyway, did you like it? Was it good, bad, or dull? R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13: What She Represents

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only pre-series!Lust.

Drabble #13: What She Represents

------------------------------

_I want you to keep this safe. Don't tell anyone you have it._

_Lust…this is…!_

_Keep it._

Al stared at the small jewel in Envy's hand. "What's that? It's beautiful…" he asked, watching the moonbeams slide across the pearl. "A gift from a dead love." Envy replied, quietly pocketing the shining orb. "How long ago?" the boy asked, frowning. "300 years ago. She was murdered by Greed." the Homunculus sighed, pulling his maroon afghan tighter around him. Al shuddered. "Why?" he queried, pulling his own blanket closer to his shaking body. "He was greedy. She was beautiful. She loved me. That alone was enough." Envy whispered into the night.

After a few moments, he added "Winry has her eyes." Startled, the youngest Elric sat up straight. "What do you mean?" he asked. Envy smiled bitterly.

"Have you ever looked at the eyes of the woman you would die for as the moonlight shows her beauty to you in full? Have you ever walked across a forest glade, leaping on the little pinpoints of light the moon and stars give off, dancing for eternity? Have you spent one night in her arms, able to ignore the inerasable smell of an innocent's blood covering your hands? Have you watched her fall, her own blood spattering across your face, into your mouth? Have you heard her last words, the last words of love you'll hear for hundreds of years?" As he spoke the immortal being stood up and waved his arms in elaborate gestures. Al stared at his eldest brother in horrified fascination.

Abruptly turning around, Envy hissed "That is what Winry represents to me. Can you understand? When I look at that girl, I feel as though I could wrap my hands around her and hold her as close to me as I held Lust. Another part of me wants to crush her, simply because she reminds me too much of the one I loved from the day I first played with her as a child. This monster"—here the Homunculus clenched his hands into a tight fist in front of his face—"this _perversion, _has witnessed what you have had the good grace to never see: the death of a woman who never got to hold a baby in her arms. Want to know why? Because _God wouldn't let us._"

Breathing heavily, Envy collapsed onto his bed, his bangs obscuring his eyes from view. "Get out." He muttered, burying his head in his hands. "But Envy—" Al began. "**GET OUT**!" the green-haired Sin roared. Scrambling out of the room, the boy didn't stop to listen to the broken sobs that wafted through the closed door.

-------------------------------------

So much for a drabble, huh? This wound up being longer than expected. Still, I can't complain. I've been meaning to write this part of Envy's past for awhile now. (is very pleased) I also wanted to show the darker sides of the Envy-Winry relationship. Don't forgot, Ed has feelings for Winry too! Oooh, love triangle perhaps… R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14: Battle

Disclaimer: I own only the chimeras, not FMA.

Oneshot #14: Battle

-------------------------------

"Well, then. Shall we go?" Ed asked grimly as he pulled on his military uniform. "Do we have any choice?" Envy complained, tying his hair back in a ponytail as he donned a full-body armor, complete with a dragon-helmet. "Enter the dragon, right?" he laughed bitterly as the two brothers stepped out of the weapons shack. Al smiled sadly, tugging at his own military uniform. "'First Lieutenant Alphonse', reporting for duty." he saluted. "Good. Don't worry Al, we won't be wearing these uniforms long. Just long enough to protect the people of Lior." Ed assured his younger brother. "I hope so, Brother." the boy sighed.

"We are not here for glory, nor for God. We are here to protect the lives of the innocents who have lived in peace on this land for many years. Tonight, blood will spill, do not doubt—and it well might be ours. Be not just our blood, but those of our foes as well! Tonight, we will fight for those who cannot, in the memory of the fallen! Stand your ground, do not let our foes take this city. Some people would say we are doing this for the thrill of battle, but I say we are doing it for our country, for our loved ones! And so, we march! TO WAR!" Edward cried, raising his automail fist in the air. Each of his troops took up the cry, lifting their swords and guns in unison. Envy and Al nodded grimly as their brother pointed at the twisted army before them. "CHARGE!" he roared, urging his horse forward into a gallop. Each of the men galloped after him, yelling their war cries as they went.

Within moments, chimera and human and one homunculus crashed together, battling as hard as they ever would. Envy kicked one wolf-man in the chest, sending him sprawling into his companion, who was soon out of action. "Who wants some?!" the Sin asked, transforming his arm in a long spike. A huge snake-boar charged towards him, venomous fangs and poison-tipped tusks at the ready. It was fast. Envy was quicker. In moments, the Homunculus sat wiping the blood off of his spike on the monster's scales, and raced off to find more foes.

Alphonse was in a bit of a pinch. A trio of eagle-tarantulas had ambushed him, and were slowly advancing. Thinking fast, Al clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Large stone spikes sprouted out of the ground, trapping the creatures. "That ought to hold you!" the boy grinned, leaping toward an elephant-man. Nearly impaling himself on the chimera's large tusks, Alphonse quickly back-flipped behind the creature, and pinned its arms to its sides. "Don't move." he growled, pushing the elephant-man to the ground. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on it bucking him off, and charging towards him in rage. Landing roughly on the hard ground, the youngest Elric looked on in horror as his foe charged toward him, tusks at the ready.

Just as the chimera was upon him, a familiar clap was heard, and the elephant-man was lifted up into the air by a large tower of rock. "You okay, Al?" Ed asked in worry, rushing over to his little brother. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving m—Brother, watch out!" Al cried, as a lion-hawk chimera flew towards the blonde alchemist. "Got it!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands together quickly. Another pillar exploded out of the ground, and knocked the life out of the deformed monster. "Thank goodness." Al sighed with relief, high fiving Ed. "No problem at all. Let's go see if we can find Envy."

--

At that moment, Envy was having the time of his life. Which, when you're a 400-plus year old immortal being, is really saying something.

He had just discovered a brand-new way of defeating the chimeras: riding on their own leader. As it happens, the leader of the chimeras was a large lion-alligator monstrosity. It had taken Envy quite awhile to get on top of the thing's back, but it had certainly been worth it. He stampeded through the ranks, knocking over chimeras as he went, dangling a large piece of meat on a hippo bone from another chimera as he did so. The creature was a gluttonous thing, and very greedy. When it couldn't reach the meat (which was often), it would simply eat whatever was in front of it. Envy had found this to be a blessing and a curse, for his side was losing many soldiers because of this.

Nonetheless, he was still having a marvelous time urging the beast on, screaming "Hi ho, Silver! Awaaay!" as he went. Most of the men couldn't help but wonder if the eldest Elric had lost his wits somewhere during the battle.

However, it wasn't long before Envy's mount began to get full. So full, in fact, that it even disregarded the meat in front of it. With a contented groan, it flopped onto the ground, curled it's lion's tail in front of it's alligator jaws, and fell asleep. This was not at all good.

"Hey! Hey, carrion-breath! I'm not finished defeating your troops yet! Get up!" the green-haired Sin yelled, nudging the chimera none-too-gently as it began to snore. After a few more minutes of yelling, complaining, and even begging, Envy decided that he'd had enough of his mount. "Fine! Be that way! We'll see who gets his just deserts!" he sniffed, and pelted off. The captain of the chimeras snored on…

--

It had been three hours since the battle began. The moon was beginning to sink into the mountains, covering the dessert battlefield in near-darkness. Both sides battled on, though their losses were many. Edward's battalion was the most wounded, however. Out of the 6,000 that had been a part of troops, only 500 were left, counting Al and Envy. And more still fell. Things were definitely beginning to look hopeless. 5,000 out of the original 10,000 chimeras still fought, and were certainly not going to back down.

Ed gingerly touched the large gash on his shoulder. "Things could…be worse…right Al?" he wheezed, motioning to his slowly-breaking automail. Al smiled weakly, biting back a cry of pain as he supported his left arm. "Right Brother. How about you, Envy?" he whispered. Envy shook the First Aid kits he had kept with him. "I'd say 'it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings', but I think she just began the first chorus." he snickered bitterly, watching his own wounds heal slowly. "At least…your sense of humor is still intact…" Al chuckled, grimacing with pain at the act. "Looks like a broken rib. Hold still, Al, this may hurt—yep, just like I thought." the homunculus said, concern in his voice as he gently touched the boy's ribcage. "Is there anything you can do?" Ed asked. "I'm all out of medical stuff. We're going to have to tough it out." Envy shrugged. The blonde alchemist smirked. "Fine by me."

It wasn't long before their small outcropping of stone was breached. Chimeras ranging from hawk-dogs to bear-snakes leaped towards the wounded Elrics, jaws salivating with hunger and victory. Snarling at the beasts, Envy activated his small Philosopher's Stone he wore on a ring. If they were just a bit closer… he thought angrily, as the creatures ignored him entirely and instead attacked his brothers. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Just as he began to transform himself into a hyena-alligator chimera, a familiar sound filled the air.

_Snap._

Chimeras everywhere suddenly caught fire, thrashing and screaming in agony as the flames scorched their sides. Ed and Al whipped around to face the attacker, grinning widely. "It's the Colonel and Miss Riza!" Al cried, waving his hands in the air. "Who'd have thought he'd actually make it in time?" Ed laughed.

Indeed, Colonel Mustang was charging through the ranks of chimera soldiers on a black stallion, snapping his fingers quickly as he went, igniting searing flames. Riza was right behind him, firing off her pistol at the other chimeras. Behind her, also on horses, were the rest of Mustang's team: Kain Fury, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda, all firing their own guns.

"Well, Fullmetal, had your fill of battle yet?" Mustang sneered from his mount. Ed smirked. "You came at a good time, Mustang. For a moment I thought you were too busy dating to notice the whole chimera problem over here." he sneered in return, jerking his thumb in the direction of a bunch of yelping chimeras. "Well, it'll soon be sorted out. I'll let Fury tend to your wounds." the Flame Alchemist shrugged, and charged back into the fray.

Obediently, Fury sat down next to Ed and Al and rummaged through his First Aid kit. "Isn't that Envy guy supposed to be with you?" he asked curiously. Both Elrics stiffened. "Where _is _Envy?!" Al asked in shock.

**KA-BOOM.**

A large red explosion filled the air, followed by maniacal laughter and a large bronze statue of Envy, which was battering the chimeras for all it was worth. Faintly, Ed and Al could make out a shock of forest-green hair shaking his fist triumphantly and directing the behemoth in random directions. "Oh. Never mind." the two alchemist groaned. Fury laughed nervously, pulling out a roll of gauze. "Is he always like that in battle?" he queried, a hint of fear in his voice. Ed shrugged. "Pretty much."

From a few yards away, the three soldiers could still hear Envy shouting: "Who's the king of the world now, (unprintable word)!! _Me, _that's who! Oh, yeah, Envy owns your beasty-butts now! HAHAHAHA!!!"

It would be an embarrassing half-hour for Ed and Al.

--

"Don't you just _love _the smell of chocolate parfait after a long day on the battle field?" Envy asked Ed and Al, daintily sipping a mug of his favorite food/drink. "I can't say for sure, Envy. This hot chocolate is great, though." Al sighed, snuggling deep into the enveloping wool blankets that covered him from head to toe. Ed simply snored.

"How on earth can you three even relax after what happened? Most of us are on edge for hours afterwards!" Jean exclaimed. Al winced. "Please, don't talk about it. We just want to relax and forget about that." he murmured. Mustang shrugged. "All right, whatever you want. But what are you going to do with the remainder of your battalion, Fullmetal?" he asked, nudging Ed in the ribs.

Snapping his eyes open, the blonde instantly transmuted his automail into a blade. "What happened?! Who's attacking us?!" he screamed in panic. "Take it easy. The Colonel just nudged you, that's all." Al chuckled. "Oh." Ed said, turning his head to face Roy. "You were asking about what's left of my battalion, right? Well, I'm going to send them right back to Central with you, along with our uniforms. They're uncomfortable!" he complained, yanking at the blue cotton fabric. Chuckling, Mustang replied "Fine. But I hope to see your next report soon, Fullmetal."

The Fullmetal Alchemist yawned. "Sure, sure. Now let me sleep. I was having a great dream about"—he blushed slightly—"somebody." Envy raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Ed-ward's dream-ing about Win-ryyy!!" he sang in a sing-song voice. Ed blushed crimson. "Sh-shut up, Envy! That's a lie! A lie a tell you!" he screamed, waving his arms around in rage.

After the battle, a laugh would do everyone some good.

-------------------------------------

Was it good? This was very fun to write, since I don't often write battle scenes. R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15: Q and A

Drabble #15: Q and A

---------------------------------

One rainy day on the third day of Spring, Ed decided to ask the time-old question of the universe: "Envy, how was I born?"

Now, Envy, being Envy, simply couldn't resist to opportunity to…stretch the truth a tad. Squatting down on the floor next to his younger brother, he paused in thought for a moment. "Didn't your mom explain it to you?" he asked. Ed shook his head. "Nope. We never thought to ask." he replied, yawning. The Homunculus grinned. "All right, then. You came from a circus…" he began in a mysterious voice. The alchemist blinked. "A circus? I thought there was a stork, or something." he said. Envy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, there was a stork—but it wasn't he who brought you."

"Was it the lions?"

"Nope."

"The elephants?"

"Nuh-uh."

"The monkeys?"

"Nein."

Ed snarled, "Then who brought me to Mom, then?!" he roared. Envy's grin grew even wider. "It was a clown and a midget who brought you to Ms. Elric. Yes, there was a great hullabaloo, the entire circus came right up to the front door, and tossed you gracefully into your Mom's arms. Then they said 'When he gets to be around 17, be sure to bring him back to this circus. We have need of more midgets.' And your mom said 'But I already love my little boy. I won't have him taken from me!' So, the circus master put a curse on you. He said 'I shall make you a short as a child, and you shall never ever grow any taller than 4' 11''.' And thus, you came into the Elric clan." The green-haired Homunculus finished his tale, sweeping his arms theatrically around the room as he did. You could practically hear background music reaching a cresendo.

For a moment, Ed stood stock-still, assessing the information. Then, he simply gaped at his older brother, and promptly fainted. At this, Envy burst into a fit of hysterics, collapsing onto the floor and rolling with laughter. "He actually **believed it!** Al, did you see that? That was priceless!" he cackled, banging his fists on the wood floor. Al rolled his eyes, and shuffled back to his room, wondering for the second time if perhaps he had indeed been adopted.

-----------------------------------

(cackles) I have to thank the comic strip _Calvin and Hobbes _for the scenario. In one strip, Calvin (the boy) asks his dad where he came from. His dad decides on telling him he came from K-Mart. I pictured Envy pulling a similar prank on Ed. R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16: Hair Problems

Hoi everybody! Who's up for some mild Ed x Winry and MAJOR EnWin FLUFF?! I know I am! XD This might be rather angsty at the end, but I'm not too sure. Anyway, off we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Oneshot #16: The Problem With Hair (also called A Problem Is Arising)

----------------------

_March 30, _

_Spring has finally come here in Risenbool. The snow is gone, and the birds are singing as happily as ever. Al and Envy have decided that we need a brand-new area in our house for another mini-library. I have to admit, our collection of books is pretty high. Besides alchemy books, we have a few horror novels (thanks to Envy) books on taking care of automail and other mechanics (thanks to Winry), and also a few books on how to raise pets well, even though we currently have none. That's the way I like it. But then again, maybe Al or Envy will sneak a stray in through the back door one night… _

_Anyway, later this afternoon the three of us are going to be beginning our fore-mentioned project. If the blueprint is correct, it'll take us until mid-July to get the accursed thing DONE, even with alchemy, which Envy has ordered to not be used this time. He says we'll learn patience doing it the "human" way. I think he just wants to remember what it was like as a human, doing work slow and steady. That's just like him._

_I've often been amazed at how different Envy seems from the psychopath I once knew. Maybe he's changed because Dante's long dead? Or perhaps he's always been this way, but hasn't had anyone to show this side of himself to? I suppose I'll never know. Still, I have to admit I'm still rather edgy when he transforms into his true form every so often. I still have the scar from where he…but I don't want to talk about that. On a lighter note, I'm glad to have him as an older brother, though sometimes he can be a pain. _

_I also heard Winry telling Al that she'll be coming over to help a little later. I hope she'll bring some of her pie. I wish that everyone (especially Envy) would stop teasing me about her. It's not **my **fault I'm—_

Edward halted in his writing when a loud rapping of knuckles was heard at the door. "Who is it?" he called, rising from his wooden chair and gently placing his quill back in its holder. "It's Envy! Come on, Pipsqueak, don't just sit in your room _writing _all day! We've got work to do!" Envy bellowed into the keyhole. "Fine, fine, I'm coming! And don't call me Pipsqueak!" Ed bellowed back, stomping over to the door.

Opening the door violently, he noted that Envy had changed his attire from his usual Homunculus garb to a pair of paint-splattered overalls and lime-green sandals. "What do you think? Al helped me find something suitable for the job." Envy grinned, pointing to his attire. "Those straps look pretty loose…" Ed observed, wondering if his older brother had a thing for showing off his body. "Yeah, they're as tight as they can go. Anyway, are you ready?" the green-haired Elric asked, shouldering a burlap bag filled with all manner of carpentry tools. "I guess so." The blonde sighed.

"All right, then—last one there's a Pipsqueak!"

"Hey, no fair getting a head start! ENVYYYYYY….!!!"

--

It was mid-afternoon. The warm breeze and hot sun beat down upon the Elric Trio, who were working as slowly as any normal human would. All that you could hear was the banging of hammers and nails, and the occasional shout of "Hey, Al, can you hand me that saw?" or "Envy, can you hand me the blueprint again?" Slowly but surely, the first beams were in place. Things were looking up, despite the ominous rumbling of stomachs.

Winry raced up the hill to check out the work, a picnic basket slung over her back. Her blonde hair waved wildly behind her, occasionally getting into her eyes. She had just recently fixed another customer with an automail arm and leg, and thus she was still wearing her work clothes as usual. When she at last reached the Elric house—a grey chateau (or French country estate) with two floors and a large porch in the front—she gasped at how much work had been completed already. Patting the dust out of her red headband, she jogged toward the four wooden beams where the Elrics were working.

"You guys have outdone yourselves, even without alchemy!" she called, a tone a laughter in her voice. Without warning, Envy's head appeared right in front of her face—close enough to bump noses with her. "Hellooo." he purred, a sleepy grin on his lips. Blushing, Winry brandished her trusted wrench, a fierce glare on her face. "I would like it if you didn't do that, Envy." she growled. Sighing, Envy swung back and forth on the ladder with his legs. His long hair blew slowly about in the breeze, like a tree's branches. Unbeknowest to him or Winry, his hair became tangled in the ladder rungs.

"All right, party pooper. I just noticed you here and—oh, _for crying out loud! _It's happened **_again!_**" he suddenly roared, flailing his arms wildly. "Wh-what's wrong?" the mechanic asked, a little afraid. The Homunculus grabbed his forest-green bangs and shook them, wincing as he did. "It's these (unprintable word) **bangs**! They get in my eyes constantly when I'm working, and they get tangled on the hammers and nails! I'm at the end of my rope here! I've HAD IT!" he screamed, looking ready to tear his hair out by the roots.

"I thought you liked your hair long?" Winry queried. The Sin untangled his hair from the rung, and flipped himself onto a lower rung, facing Winry. "Usually, yes. But the problem is I can't tie my hair in a braid or ponytail. I put a special kind of oil in my hair 300 years ago that makes it hard for enemies to get hold of. The good news is it can't be removed, the bad news is the fact that I put so much in that even _I _can't handle my hair. It's seriously a problem." Envy explained, sulking a little. "Oh. I see…" the blonde girl murmured. The Homunculus' ears perked up. There was something strange in that tone…something familiar…

_Plop._

Winry's red bandanna was placed onto Envy's head. Walking behind the stunned Homunculus, the mechanic brushed a few bangs inside the bandanna, and tied in cloth tightly on the eldest Elric's head. "There. This should work well enough!" she smiled, spinning back around the ladder to face Envy. A surprised expression was on the immortal being's face. A faint blush crossed his cheeks. "Winry…this is…!" he stammered, touching the red garment. "Keep it." Winry's tone was firm. Nodding mutely, the Homunculus suddenly bent forward and kissed the mechanic on the cheek. "Thanks." he murmured, and climbed back up the ladder to his separate beam. A small pink flush formed on the bridge of Winry's nose. "Th-that moron…" she whispered, spinning on her heel back to her picnic basket.

Meanwhile, Envy simply squatted on the topmost rung of the ladder, his back against the woodwork and his face in his hands. Al noticed with sadness and worry that Envy's beam was shaking violently in time with his brother.

-------------------------------------------

Was it good? I had this idea in my head since I wrote "The Greatest Gift". I hope it's as great to you as it is to me!


	17. Chapter 17: Height

Drabble #17: Height

--------------------

Envy and Ed sat on the grass in the yard, watching the sunrise. It was going to be a lazy, loll-about day, they could tell, and that was just fine with them. What better way to spend the day than with your family? At about the time that Envy's stomach began to rumble, a familiar call of "Hey!" was heard from where their ladders had been stacked the day before. They still had a long way to go on their new addition to the house. Turning, the two brothers gaped at the figure before them.

Wrath was sitting on the ladder that Al had been using yesterday, his raven-black hair looking wilder then usual. A small grin was on his face. His legs were lazily kicking the air, and his arms—one automail, the other flesh—were casually folded behind his head.

"It's been awhile, huh Envy?" he asked, watching the older homunculus with amusement. Envy simply stood there, mouth agape, wheezing "When did…you just…suddenly…there…" Wrath laughed, and hopped off the ladder. "But…there was something I wanted to prove…" the wild boy murmured, standing straight as a rail in front of his elder. "Oh, really…?" Envy chuckled sinisterly, positioning his head to glance down at Wrath with his usual smirk on his face. However, that smirk soon vanished, and was replaced with amazement.

Wrath, who used to be up to Envy's waist, now reached eye-level.

"HOLY -------! WHAT ARE YOU, A BEANSTALK OR SOMETHING?!" Envy screamed, not caring if he woke up the entire neighborhood. Wrath roared with laughter, his chest heaving with his bellows. Ed, meanwhile, was practically sliding to the ground, doubling over in mirth. This was certainly something to tell Al about when he woke up.

---------------------------

My drabbles are getting longer and longer, aren't they? I'll try and keep them short, but sometimes I just have ideas that won't let off! R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18: Easter Special!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Oneshot #18: Easter

------------------------------

_Creak…creak… **BOING! **_

Ed blinked groggily in the night, trying to adjust to the murky darkness before him. "Power outage." he grumbled, sliding out of bed and groping for his flashlight. Al was already fiddling with the switch on his flashlight, yawning. "'S Envy okay?" the younger Elric slurred, shining the bright beam in his brother's face. "Ouch! Put that thing down! I don't know. Let's go check on him…" the blonde said, shielding his eyes from the glare.

_Creak…creak…**BOING!**_

Staggering towards the door, the two brothers stumbled into each other and opened the door with a snap. Shocked, Ed and Al backpedaled in panic, staring at the strange figure before them. "E-Envy, what're you doing?!" they yelled.

Standing in front of them was Envy, clad in a pastel-blue bunny suit, carrying two baskets filled with candy, from jellybeans to Everlasting Gobstoppers A yellow bow wound around his neck, and a plastic chick rested on his shoulder, supposedly glued on. "HAPPY EASTER!" Envy whooped, the fluffy ears on his hood-hat bouncing joyfully. His bunny-slipper-clad feet made little "spring" noises as he jumped.

Handing the baskets to Ed and Al (who stared dumbly), the Homunculus gave his brothers a bone-crushing hug and gushed "Colonel Mustang gave me something else to give to you! Come and see!" Without waiting for an answer, Envy dragged the two alchemists to the living room, _boing-ing _as he went. Al watched in fascination at the fluffy tail that had been stitched onto the pink fabric of the suit. "Did Winry really make this?" he asked Envy. "Well, technically it was Pinako, but Winry helped." the green-haired Sin replied with a chuckle.

Signaling for his younger brothers to wait, Envy hopped over to the leather couch, and yanked two lumpy objects into view. "TA-DAAA!" he cried mockingly, showing the strange objects to the Elrics. "Oh, no…" Ed groaned, while Al grinned widely. "We're really going to wear these?" he asked gleefully—he loved cosplaying as animals. "You'd better believe it, kid." Envy smirked.

In his hands, two different Easter Bunny suits were held. One was pink, with a blue bow and jingling bell, the other was yellow with a pink bow and pastel-blue egg. Attached to the fluffy rabbit feet of the outfits were small springs built for hopping with loud "**BOING**" noises. On the back, of course, there were also fluffy tails.

"Leave it to Mustang to think of something this humiliating…" Ed groaned, holding his head in his hands. Al jumped up and down with joy. "We can entertain the kids around town!" he laughed, reaching for the yellow suit. Handing it to the youngest Elric, Envy turned menacingly towards his second younger brother. "Okay, Pipsqueak. Time to dress up!" he cackled evilly. The blonde snarled, and stomped back to his room, calling over his shoulder "The day I wear that thing is the day I give Wrath my limbs!" Envy's smirk grew wider. "I thought you'd say that…" he whispered. Ed's back straightened. "What…?!" he gasped.

Wrath grinned nastily, leaning against the wall in a white version of the previous Easter Bunny suits. The bell on his blue bow jingled ominously. "You were saying, Edward?" he purred. A split second later, Ed grabbed the pink suit and scrambled into the bathroom. "I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!" he yelled, panic in his tone. Envy smirked. "I knew he'd see things my way."

--

"Well, Envy, what's the next part of your embarrassing idea?" Ed grumped, bouncing with his two brothers (plus Wrath) towards the front door. "You'll see." Envy snickered, yanking open the door.

_Click, click click. Click, click, click._

"OH MY GAWD! THEY'RE SO **CUUUUUTE!!**"

Ed and Al stared in absolute horror at the mob of teenaged girls in front of them. There were blondes, brunettes, even a few punk girls standing by the hundreds in front of their house. Quite a few of them carried picket signs and banners with them, saying "GO ENVY", "ED 4 LIFE", and "ALPHONSE IS #1" in green, red and yellow. All of them had cameras, and autograph books.

"Pipsqueak, Al, meet our groupies." Envy declared with a broad grin. "How did they—?!" Ed roared, swinging his fists. Wrath smirked. "Envy and I wound up passing a newspaper stand awhile back in Central. Lo and behold, you guys have your own fanzine!" he chirped, pulling a neon-pink magazine out of nowhere. In orange, sparkly letters, was the words _Elric Monthly: Your source for anything on the handsome Elric Trio! _ On the cover was a picture of Envy, Ed and Al all looking up at the camera and grinning.

"When did they take that picture?" Al wondered, flipping through the magazine. Then, he sighed. "Of course…" he groaned. Ed whipped around. "What? What? Who took that picture?!" he yowled. Al grinned sheepishly, and read on the credits page: "'Chief Photographer, Roy Mustang'." Ed's face became beet red. "I'm going to kill him…" he snarled. Envy clapped the blonde on the back, and spun him around to face their fans. "You can do that later. For now, it's time to sign some autographs!" he cackled. "_YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!_" squealed the girls.

Ed groaned again. "I'm never going to live this down…"

--------------------------------------------

Is it good? Bad? Too short? Please R&R! Oh, and HAPPY BELATED EASTER!


	19. Chapter 19: Name

Drabble #19: Name

-----------------------

"No, no. We've gotta make it more stylish. Something like...Camille. Or maybe Adelle."

Al's eyebrow twitched. "I say we name her Angel." He looked down at the small figure below him, and stroked her gently, feeling her warmth. "She's as pretty as one." Envy sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. "I know what I'm doing, Al. I've lived for more than 400 years—I've heard of many names in my lifetime, good or bad. And Camille is a great name!" he huffed. The youngest Elric glared up at his oldest brother. "It sounds stuffy! If not Angel, then let's name her Amber!" he argued, waving his arms about. The homunculus snarled. "She's gonna be Camille!"

"Angel!"

"Camille!"

"_Angel!_"

"_Camille!_"

"**ANGEL!**"

"**CAMILLE!**"

By this point, the two young men were rolling on the living room floor, attempting to battle their way through the others' stubbornness. Ed rolled his eyes at the scene as he shuffled out of his room to make breakfast, scratching the tortoiseshell kitten's ears as he did so. "This is exactly why I didn't want a cat…" he grumbled. Finally losing patience, the blonde lifted the startled cat up into the air and screamed "BY THE POWERS OF ANNOYANCE THAT LIVE IN ME, I HEARBY NAME YOU **EAGLE!**"

Envy and Al stared dumbstruck at the newly-named kitten, and the savangely-triumphant grin on Edward's face. "Say hello to our new cat."

------------------------------

(smirks) The name "Eagle" actually comes from a long-running joke in our family. Once, we found a litter of kittens underneath the rock wall by our house. (This was several years before I was born.) My family took care of the kittens (and their parents, who happened to live nearby), and eventually began to start naming them. My mother suggested naming one of them "Eagle"! I believe it was a joke. Thankfully, someone changed it to Percy, but the episode has become renowned in our family—"naming the cat eagle" basically means saying something REALLY out of the norm.

Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20: Midnight Visitor

This is a pre!series fic involving chibi Ed and Al, and of course Envy! Enjoy!

Oneshot #20: Nighttime Visitor

------------------------------------------

Envy sat silently on a windowsill, watching the two toddlers sleep innocently. A faint nightlight glimmered beside the bed, illuminated their peaceful faces. Quietly, he slid from his seat, and crawled on all fours towards _His _sons. He slowly lifted his head to eye-level with the babies, amethyst eyes glimmering. The older of the two infants rolled onto his side, opening his amber eyes slightly. His eyes fully opened when he saw Envy before him, grinning evilly. The toddler instinctively inched towards his younger brother, protecting him with his body.

"Go 'way." the blonde whispered in fear, clutching his stuffed bear to his chest. Envy simply smiled. "Follow me." he whispered in return, swaying rythymically from side to side. The child's eyes followed the movement, becoming hypnotized by the snake-like swaying. Slowly, the toddler nodded, and crawled out of bed, landing beside the Homunculus. "Come with me." Envy commanded softly, springing to his feet. Obediently, the boy obeyed, pottering behind the Sin in his brown bear pajamas.

The immortal being led the blonde through the hall, down the stairs, past the kitchen, and out the door. The child gasped in awe at the stars above them, twinkling like sequins in the night. Envy grinned down at the little boy. "Put that hood on. It's pretty cold." he ordered. Silently, the toddler did as he was bid, the flopped teddy-bear face stitched on the hood nearly obscuring his own.

"What now, misteh?" he asked, as Envy padded towards a secluded spot a few meters away from the house. "I'm going to show you something amazing, that's what." The homunculus grinned, lifting his face to the sky.

"By the way, what's your name, kid?" he queried. The boy exclaimed proudly "Ed-ward Elwic!" Envy smirked. "Alright, Ed-ward. What's your little brother's name?" he asked. Edward stood in thought for a moment, attempting to say the name. "Al…Al-something. I call him Al." he mumbled. "I see. Well, that's good to know. I'll remember that." Then, to Ed's astonishment, Envy began to change.

Blue sparks spread from his feet to his dark-green hair, and the homunculus began to grow larger, and more scaly. A gust of wind nearly knocked the toddler off his feet. At that exact moment, Al pattered over to where his brother stood in awe. "Bruvver! Who's dat?" he asked, curiousity imprinted on his 2-year-old features. "He's a friend!" Ed replied cheerfully. "Oooh. What's he doin'?" the younger brother queried, watching a long, lizard tail erupt from Envy's now-fully-scaly body.

In front of them was a large dragon, snake-like and powerful. _What do you think, Ed-ward? _Envy asked, amusement in his tone. "You…you look…" Ed attempted to find the words to describe this new form, and simply grinned and waved his arms in the air. "…Sooooo **BIG!**" he finished, laughing. _Sshh! Don't wake your parents! _the dragon hissed urgently. "Sowwy." the boys whispered. _Now, if you want to ride, you can. _The homunculus gestured with his neck to his back. Ed and Al gasped, excited smiles on their faces. "Really?!" they squeaked. _Yes. Now, hop on. _

The boys didn't need to be ordered twice.

_Hold on tight! _Envy cackled, racing across the Risenbool countryside. Edward and Alphonse gasped in delight as they were suddenly lifted up into the air, watching large, bat-like wings flap mightily as the flew. The two toddlers giggled happily as they watched the land glide past them. Ed cluctched Envy's scaly dragon neck and yelled "Can you woar, misteh? Weally loud?" _Woar? _the dragon chuckled, which sounded like an avalanche of rocks crushing a forest. "Like this: RAAAAAAAGH!!" Al screamed, squinching his 2-year-old face tightly. With another chuckle, Envy said _Oh! You mean roar! Well, I'll do my best…_ And with that, the dragon released a gigantic bellow that made the mountains shake. Ed and Al shuddered with delight as they attempted their own roar: "WAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Of course, it was nothing compared to the triumphant bellowing that their new friend issued.

"Look, Al! It's the town!" Ed pointed excitedly at the small buildings. "Wow! It looks weally tiny from here!" Al gasped, then smiled. "Hey, misteh? Where are you takin' us?" Envy chuckled again, and replied _Just around the valley. Get some sleep. _Content with that answer, the brown-haired infant laid his head on his brother's back, and fell asleep. The moon's light glimmered on the green scales of Envy's dragon form, making the golden-eyed toddler feel that he was riding a star. With a peaceful sigh, he watched the town below begin to fade into the distance.

-----------------------

I'm sorry this took so long! I got supremely busy with work and original stories of my own that I'm writing. Anyway, R&R!

H


	21. Chapter 21: Watchful

Drabble #21: Watchful

---------------------------

Wrath is far more perceptive than even Al gives him credit for.

He watches Edward sneak peeks at Winry out of the corner of his eye as she works on his automail. He notes Al's peaceful grin as he rolls on the floor with Den, who happily licks his face. He notices Envy's barely-perceptible glare at the blonde alchemist who calmly sits on the sofa, being gently touched by the female mechanic. Wrath simply sits back and watches, lazily poking a toy mouse that was given to him by Al not too long ago. Ed smiles and nods gratefully once Winry is through with repairs. Al gets up from the floor, and Envy stops leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, heckling his smaller brother about his feelings for the girl. The blue-eyed beauty and the short alchemist blush profusely, arguing that such a thing was unthinkable. Wrath smirks to himself, knowing that in at least one person's case, this retort is true.

He'll let Edward look on his own.

-------------------

Wow, a drabble with no diaologue! That's a first! R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22: Sickness

Oneshot #22: Sickness

----------------------------

"Pipsqueak! Short Stuff! Edward, wake **UP**!!"

Ed awoke with a jolt, seeing Envy's frightened face in front of him. "Envy…what now…?" he slurred sleepily. The green-haired Homunculus yanked the covers off of the blonde and practically flung him out of the bed. "Something's happening to Al!" he roared. As soon as the name "Al" was spoken, Ed raced toward the door, not heeding the rising dawn.

"Al! _Al_!" Edward screamed, beginning to panic. Hearing a choking sound coming from the living room, the alchemist scrambled towards the room, nearly tripping over Eagle as he did so. Bursting through the door, the middle Elric brother stared in shock at the scene before him.

Al lay sprawled out in the middle of the living room floor on his side, his breath coming in small gasps. His chest heaved from underneath his blue pajamas, his body shook, and with a horrific squelching sound, a small Red Stone flew out of his mouth and bounced off Edward's slipper. Soon a bigger stone arrived next to the first, and then a smaller one, then one the size of a golf ball. They glimmered like the jewels of a foul temptress in the morning sun. The brown-haired boy stiffened, and began a bout of violent hacking.

Ed couldn't stand seeing his brother like this. "Al, I'm here. It's okay." he whispered, crouching down to meet his brother's fearful eyes. "B…Brother…" Al gasped, clutching Ed's heel tightly. "It's all right, Al. I'm not gonna let you be hurt." The short alchemist ruffled the brown-haired boy's fluffy locks, and examined the Stones. They seemed to be split in half.

_Wait. Split in half…?!_

"_**ENVY!**_" Ed bellowed, not realizing Envy was right behind him. His older brother jumped a foot in the air, and appeared to his side. "Yeah?" he asked quietly. "In order to get Al's body back, you had to use Equivalent Exchange. You seemed perfectly normal that day of the party. But what if what you gave to The Gate was something we couldn't really see…?" Edward murmured, looking his older brother straight in the eye.

Envy shifted slightly. "You're correct."

The alchemist bit his lip, making it bleed. "You gave him some of your Red Stones, didn't you."

"Half. Not just some."

Al hacked again.

Ed shuddered, and lifted Al into his arms. "Is there any way we can at least ease his pain?" he asked worriedly. Envy nodded, and gestured to the bathroom in the hallway. "In there. I'll wake up Wrath." Obediently, the alchemist tromped over to the fore-mentioned room, fear clouding his features.

--

"Okay, Al. This may feel strange, but you're going to have to bear with us." Envy said softly, impersonating Sloth's voice to calm his younger brother.

Wrath stiffened slightly at the familiar voice, but continued his job, silently staring determindly at Al's body through the warm bathwater. There was no sudden flash of red to be seen yet, no Ouroborus jolting to view across tanned skin. Even his shoulder blades were bare. Shaking his head, Wrath watched as Envy stirred a small cup filled with a mixture of hot chocolate and milk, also searching for the Ouroborus mark. Finally, the green-haired Homunculus placed the ceramic cup gently on the edge of the tub, and bid Al to stand up. There was no mark on his thighs either.

Looking relieved, Envy held the cup to the shuddering boy's lips. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Tiredly, the brown-haired child sipped from the cup, his shoulders visibly slumping. Wrath grinned. "Mommy Sloth used to give that to me when I got sick!" he chirped, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. This stuff is used specifically from a mother's milk. Lucky for us that Rose girl happens to own a baby shop in Lior, and I happened to drop by a few days ago. Anyway, this'll make Al feel a bit better." Envy agreed.

Ed watched the treatment with a hint of worry. "Why did you put him in the tub and search him?" he asked warily. "Well, when a Homunculus is first born, the Ouroborus mark doesn't appear until they cough up Red Stones. In this case, I suspect Al is half-Homunculus. Since the mark isn't on him anywhere, his human genes are more dominant. Any powers he might have are—_Wrath, get the bucket!_" Al began to throw up more Stones, his body convulsing horribly. Panicked, the raven-haired wild boy snatched a nearby steel bucket and plonked it into the pink-tinted water. Disgusting _clunk, clunk _sounds were heard as Al stuck his head in the metal can, and released his bile. Lifting his head, the second-youngest Elric whispered tiredly "Something died in my mouth, Brother" and bent his head once more. Ed shuddered, and laughed shakily "At least his humor's still there."

Sighing again, Envy continued doggedly "His powers won't be much compared to mine or Wrath's, thankfully, but similar to our minor enhancements—a heightened sense of smell, sight and taste, quicker reflexes, a craving for Red Stones—and will otherwise be normal. For the first few weeks, he'll probably have attacks like these, sort of like asthma or hay fever. I'm just going by the normal Homunculus standards, though, so the time period may be shorter or longer in his case."

Wrath shuddered in memory of those first few days alone in the world. "I had that too, but I had no clue what was happening to me…" Ed looked down at his puking brother sadly. "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives?" Al finally resurfaced, and gasped out "We'll be fine" before spasms shook him. Envy gently rubbed a pale hand across the 16-year-old's bare back, and murmured "Exactly, kid. This is just another cold compared to the scum you and Pipsqueak have dealt with."

Ed couldn't agree more.

-------------------------------

This was surprisingly fun to write! R&R please!


	23. Chapter 23: Fear Conquered

Drabble #23: A Fear Conquered

--------------------------

Ed quietly watches in horror as Envy delicately sips a glass of milk, looking teasingly in his direction.

"C'mon, Pipsqueak, you have to face this fear sometime." he grins, milk-moustashe adorning his pale lips. Grumbling, Edward pours himself a glass of the feared fluid, and holds it at arm's length. "It looks gross." he decides, face scrunched in concentration. His older brother holds back a chuckle, and swishes the remaining milk in his glass tauntingly. "Drink up, Ed-ward. It's goood for yooooou…." he chants in a sing-song tone. The blonde alchemist glares at the Homunculus. "Shut up." he spits out, and still holds the glass dubiously in one hand. Envy grins.

_Flash._

"Edward…won't you drink it for me?" Winry whispers, tears dotting her eyes as she begs on her knees in front of Ed. Blushing magenta, Ed nearly loses grip on his cup, and chugs the glass with all his might. Winry smirks wickedly. "Atta boy, Pipsqueak. I knew you could do it." she chuckles deeply as a flying glass cup is aimed towards her head.

-------------------------------

Ha! Ed finally drinks milk! R&R please!


	24. Chapter 24: Immaturity Strikes

Oneshot #24: Immaturity Strikes

--------------------------------

Summer was just around the bend, with the plants suddenly bursting into brilliant green, and the flowers sprouting everywhere. The newly finished extra addition to the house (which now housed Wrath as well as several bookshelves) was a triumph to be sure, with the Flamel and Orobourus entwined in slightly sloppy brush strokes (Ed never claimed to be an artist, after all). Winry and Pinako were dually impressed at the workmanship, which made all four Elrics blush with praise.

Their mission accomplished, along with Al's speedy recovery, made it possible for Al and Wrath to finally visit the Hughes family. Wrath had often wondered about the life of girls, and was jumping up and down in excitement that day.

"We're goin' on a trip! Goin' on a trippity-trip-trip-trip!" Wrath sang, bouncing merrily on Envy's leather couch. Envy smirked as Al joined in the song, leaping onto the couch and hopping alongside the wild boy.

"Being second-youngest is fun, eh Al?" he snickered. Al turned his head to face the eldest brother and grinned, showing off his new canines. "Without a doubt—WHOA!"

_**CRASH.**_

Ed shuffled into the living room, coffee in hand. "Al, don' break th' couch. Cost money." he slurred, moving sluggishly towards his own sofa. Collapsing into the beat-up furniture, the blonde alchemist fell back asleep immediately. Wrath giggled, and hopped off the couch. "Here. I'll help." he smiled, lifting Al to his feet. "Thanks." The brown-haired Elric smiled, and headed to the door. "We'll see you two later."

As the door closed, Ed and Envy stared down at the floor, lost in their own painful thoughts.

--

"You coulda gone, you know."

"Pipsqueak, part of the reason I don't go to Central and Liore is because I still have…_instincts._"

"I'll keep that in mind next time we go shopping."

"Right. So…what do you want to do?"

"Arm-wrestle over the last piece of cheesecake?"

"That's reserved for Al, Pipsqueak."

"Oh yeah. And will you _stop _with the 'Pipsqueak' remarks?! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Sure thing, Beanie Baby."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. Stretching, he collapsed his head onto the wooden kitchen table, groaning loudly. "I _hate _being bored! I can practically feel my brain cells evaporating…" Envy looked out the window lazily, watching Eagle play with a butterfly. "You could use a little less of a brain…" he commented offhandedly, a smirk hovering on the edges of his lips.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ed screeched, leaping to his feet. Envy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you reacted to that instead of 'Beanie Baby'." A maniacal grin spread across the Homunculus' face. "You're so cute when you're mad. You've still got baby fat!" he laughed, suddenly appearing in front of the blonde. "H-Hey! What're you—" Ed began, but his words were cut short by a pair of lukewarm pale hands pinching his cheeks gently.

"Look at those chubby lil' cheeks! Awww, are you _really _17? You look more like a five-year-old…" Envy cooed, smirking so widely his eyes were slits. "…But I know what'll really make you freak…" he sniggered evilly.

Ed began to panic a little, attempting to shove his older brother away from him, but found that the Sin was far heavier than expected. "Envy, gerroff!" he attempted through his pinched cheeks. Envy grinned, and let go of Ed's cheeks, then poised his fingers at the alchemist's stomach. "What're you thinking?" Ed asked suspiciously, stepping back a pace. The Homunculus shrugged. "Oh, nothing really…just THIS!!"

In an instant, Envy was tickling Ed furiously.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! E-Envy, stoppit! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! You madman, you're—(wheeze)—trying to make me lose my dignity, huh? Well—AHAHAHEEHEEHEE…I won't let you, you fiendish palm tree!" Ed roared, nearly losing his balance as his older brother tickled him mercilessly.

Without any warning whatsoever, the Fullmetal Alchemist toppled to the ground, crawling out of reach of Envy's fearsome fingers. "You'll never catch me!" Ed cried, scrambling away. The green-haired Sin cackled "Is that a challenge, Fullmetal?!" and crawled on hands and knees after him. Soon, both brothers were crawling around the house, laughing wildly as they narrowly missed bumping into furniture in their haste.

--

Half an hour later, Al and Wrath opened the door of the house to find Ed hanging from a light fixture while Envy tickled his toes with evil glee.

"Um…we're...we're, uh…" Al stammered, staring in awe at the scene before him. Wrath nodded sagely and proclaimed "New Household Rule: from three-thirty to four o' clock is 'Tickle Edward' time!" In between un-Edward-like giggles, Ed gasped "If it's 'Tickle Time' for me at that hour"—he burst into another bout of laughter—"then it's got to be time for you guys as well!"

Wrath immediately scampered out of the room towards the stairs, giggling madly all the way.

Al shook his head and grinned. "If you let Brother down, Envy, I'll let Wrath tell you two something very important." Curious, the Homunculus untied Ed's hands from the fixture and let him drop to the floor. "All right, what's new?" The brunette-haired Elric smiled again, and called for Wrath to tell them the surprise. With a screech that sounded as though it had been waiting to burst out of him, Wrath cried:

"_I'VE GOTTA A BRAND NEW GIRLFRIEND_!"

Ed and Envy's jaws dropped as they promptly fainted.

----------------------------------

(grins) What'll happen next? Wait until the next drabble comes up! R&R!


	25. Chapter 25: Girlfriend

Drabble #25: Girlfriend

-----------------------------------

"So, Wrath, are you going to let us in on who your new sweetheart is, or no?" Envy asked, looking impatient. Wrath grinned, and took a sip of chocolate milk. "Maaaaaaybe…" he drawled, resting his legs on the kitchen table. Al rolled his eyes and said "Oh, come on, Wrath. Just tell them before Envy starts frothing at the mouth." Ed nodded worriedly in agreement—Envy looked as though he was about to hurt something…or, knowing him, some_one. _Clearing his throat, Wrath brushed a few strands of raven-black hair out of his left eye, and began:

"As you all know, Alphonse and myself went to visit the…erm…packadermial Hughes family…"

"Gracia Hughes is related to elephants, is she?"

Wrath blushed crimson. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, Al n' I met the Hughes'. They were very nice. We had cake…"

Ed interrupted "So, _**who is it**_?!"

All of a sudden, Wrath blushed even harder. Twiddling his thumbs, he said in a tiny, embarrassed voice "Elysia Hughes."

At once, Envy and Ed began heckling the young Homunculus. "OH-_HO_! Somebody's got a girl who's _underage_, OOOOOH!!" Ed teased, ruffling Wrath's spiky hair. "My little baby's all grown up! Oh, this is so _heart-wrenching_…" Envy sobbed in a dramatic tone, hugging the raven-haired boy tightly. Ignoring the taunts and theatrics, Wrath continued "'N guess what? She doesn't care about me being a Homunculus!"

Silence filled the room. Envy smiled sadly, and hugged the boy even tighter. "Now this really is a cause to cry. For joy, anyway."

Ed and Al couldn't have agreed more.

-------------------------------

Hey, I actually pulled it off! A mix of humor AND angst! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	26. Chapter 26: Photoshoot

Oneshot #26: Photo Shoot

--------------------------------

_Click—whirrr. _

The small fangirl blushed a bit as Envy cocked his head to the side, revealing his exposed neck.

"Is this good, Amy?"

"F-F-Fine."

_Click—whirrr._

Amy tucked a strand a stringy brown lock of hair behind her ear, feeling her pulse quicken. Why Mr. Mustang had assigned her this job she had _no _idea.

"Now—do you want me to wear the leather coat with the fluffy collar, or the camel-hair one?"

"The leather coat, please."

_Click—whirrr._

Great, now he was _looking _at her. Since when did Envy grin in that wry, amused way?

"Do I look good?"

Oh, no. Now he was talking in that _voice _she'd heard so much about—the one that sent girls into giggling, fluffy-mush, begging to be his girlfriend. If he only knew how close she was to launching herself at him and hugging him as tight as she could…

"Absolutely gorgeous. It suits you well." _Way too well, _she thought.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear." Envy brushed a stray hair out of his eye and sighed, stretching his arms above his head and making the revealing top he always wore rise up a tiny bit.

_Click—whirrr._

Amy gulped. _Breathe, breathe…_ she mentally ordered herself. _He would never go for you. You have more acne than any 19-year-old should. _Shaking her head from underneath the black cloth that mercifully obscured her face, she checked her schedule. The Colonel wanted her to move on to the next assignment--pants. _Oh, God…_

"I'm g-glad you took time out of your day to model these new fashions for our magazine."

"Not a problem. My brothers are also modeling, right?"

"Yes"—

_Click—whirr._

"—they're with Lisa and Marge in the other rooms. Now, let's try the sh-shorts…"

Envy glanced at the box of shorts in the corner, and strutted over to it, his hair swaying back and forth as he moved. Digging through the box, he found a pair that he liked. Turning to the camera, he held up the chosen pair, a slightly devious smile on his pale face.

"Are these surfer pants good?"

"Oh, yes. Um—I'll let you change in the dressing room—it's on your left."

Envy nodded, and strutted into the curtain-covered room, whisking the violet curtains shut as he did. Amy blushed beet red, shaking her head rapidly from side to side in anticipation of what Envy would look like once he got out. She tittered as she thought of her fellow photographers in charge of Edward and Alphonse. Those poor boys…

"I'm ouuut…" sang that angelic, girlish voice. Actually, he sounded more like a boy who hadn't hit puberty yet—his voice tended to shift slightly as he spoke.

Amy poked her head from out of the cloth covering, trying hard not to blush as she looked at Envy's lean, muscular form in those baggy shorts, his chest bare. Brushing yet another strand of green hair out of his eyes, Envy fiddled a little with his black sunglasses—had he worn those earlier?—and lifted them down slightly, peeking out of them like a movie star.

"Do I look ready to hang ten?"

Amy grinned in spite of herself, showing off her braces. "Totally, dude."

The boy placed his hands on his hips, and turned his head to the side, looking at Amy out of the corner of his eye.

Yes, this was a good pose. If only she'd had time to find that beach scenery… Quickly slipping behind the cloth, she prepared the camera yet again.

_Click—whirrr._

"Now—turn your head, Envy…lovely. Smile—not _that _nastily, you look like you're going to kill something—"

"Whoops, sorry about that. Here, how about this."

"Oooh—poised, brave, and yet very bad---. Love it!"

_Click—whirrr._

Envy's "poised, brave" smile suddenly took on a sly turn. "Huh? Are you enjoying this more than you should be, Miss Camerawoman?"

Amy nearly choked on her chewing gum. He had obviously known which magazine she had been talking about—_Elric Monthly. _Naturally, this was eye candy for any Elric connoisseur, no matter what taste she (or even he) had. But really, why hadn't Envy spoken up BEFOREHAND?!

"(ahem) Well, it's not often I get to take pictures of my obsess—I mean, a man like you, Envy."

An evil snigger escaped the green-haired man's lips. "You're cute when you're nervous, you know that?"

Amy felt a artery begin to pulse in her head. "Just…smile for the camera, okay?"

Envy shrugged, and before Amy knew it she was in his arms. With a teasing grin, he lowered his head just a tad and whispered "Say cheese."

"Say wha—?!"

_Click…_

-----------------------------

"So, Envy. I hear you played a rather dirty trick on one of the camerawomen, on that Amy girl."

Envy shrugged, sipping his coffee. He looked at Ed straight in the face, attempting to look composed. Ed pointed grimly at a glossy picture he had pulled out of his pocket—a photo of Envy in surfer shorts flashing the victory sign while posing tango-style with a mousy-brown haired, pimply teenager who was blushing like mad.

"Winry's not going to be pleased, En."

As if on cue, Winry barged into the living room, eyes ablaze. "You—you two-timing son of a—"

**THWACK.**

Rubbing at the large lump that had formed on his head, Envy began to wonder if perhaps he'd gone a bit too far.

Nah.

------------------------------

I am wicked pleased with how this one turned out! R&R!


	27. Chapter 27: Reasons and Questions

Drabble #27: Reasons and Questions

------------------------------------------

Envy watched Winry curiously as she slammed her tool box into the wall, making a large dent. He would repair that later.

Winry threw a book titled _How To Create Automail in 30 minutes: 4 Simple Steps _into a pile of screws and wrenches, making the whole pile avalanche down onto the wood floor. He would clean that up, too.

Winry glared at him out of the corner of her eye, twirling a small wrench in her hand—not the one she was used to. She turned to face him then, arms crossed.

"You have a question, don't you."

"Yes."

A sigh escaped the mechanic's lips. "You want to know why I called you 'two-timing' earlier, right?"

A nod.

"I know we aren't exactly _dating, _but…you have kissed me a few times. I…was kinda worried you were going to just up and leave me, like a toy. I've heard you used to consider humans as fools and playthings. Is that still true?"

Envy shrugged, leaning against a stack of cardboard boxes, looking sideways at the girl. "Sometimes, but not you. You're as solid and steady as a wrench, and even that can be softened by flames. You are…a builder, a healer too—you can be fierce, or as giddy as a child when it comes to automail. To get to the point, I was simply testing you, and the girl. I was also having a bit of fun…but what I want to say is…"

Envy walked closed to Winry, and inclined his head. The fair-haired girl felt a tiny blush coming on.

"Winry…would you, er, that is to say…" The Homunculus scratched his head. "Would we be dubbed as friends?"

Winry nodded.

"All right, that's very good. All right, now here is the question: would you, possibly, want to be my girlfriend?"

Winry stood there, in shock and in thought. "Can I think about it?" she whispered softly.

Envy grinned and nodded, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

As the door slammed shut, the mechanic felt her knees give in as she stared after the green-haired Sin, a light smile on her face.

---------------------------------

Ha-HA! He finally confesses, and explains his actions! This drabble turned out far longer than expected… R&R!


End file.
